Strip Blood
by Gothic Spook
Summary: This is my episode to the 'Fox And Rat' Virtual series which I think everyone needs to go and read. An undercover assignment in a strip club has Krycek not caring about the employee's dark secret. This includes almost all characters from XF except Reyes d


**Title:** "Strip Blood"  
**Written by:** Gothic Spook  
**Date:** July 15, 2004  
**Air Date:** February 14, 2005 (HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!)  
**Rating:** PG**  
****Series:** FRVS - Episode #143  
**Spoilers:** Past episodes of FRVS may be spoiled.  
**Feedback:** Love it. Live for it. There is a form at the bottom of this story that you can use to send us feedback. Thank you.  
**Archiving:** "Fox & Rat" Virtual Series ONLY!  
**Disclaimer:** We do not own John Doggett, Dana Scully, Brad Follmer, Fox Mulder, Alex Krycek, Marita Covarrubias, Walter Skinner, Alvin Kersh. They belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions, and 20th Century FOX Broadcasting.  
**Author's Note:** I want to say a HUGE thank you to Kristi and Cassie for letting me write my own episode! I hope everyone enjoys this! Be sure to review and let me know what you think!  
**Summary:** An undercover assignment in a strip club has Krycek not caring about the employee's dark secret.

FADE IN:

INT. KITTY KITTEN STRIP CLUB – NIGHT

WASHINGTON, D.C.  
FEBRUARY 13, SUNDAY

Silence fills the air as a bloody hand falls to the wooden floor. We follow down the man's arm to find his face, with a terrified expression. Two bare feet step in front of him and the man looks up in horror.

WOMAN'S VOICE (O.S.)  
You're not going anywhere.

The man looks up at her with anger, and determination to live lies in his eyes. With all his strength, he beats his fear and rises to his feet and hauls ass to the door of the strip club. He fumbles over another dead body and falls to the ground. He looks back at the bead body in horror, just as the eyes open and look him straight in the eyes.

DEAD MAN  
You can't leave.

The "dead" man tries to grab at the other man, trying to hold him at the eternal Hell. Luckily for the man, he finds his footing and runs out of the club.

SLIGHT TIME CUT TO:

EXT. PENNSYLVANIA AVENUE – NIGHT

The terrified man from the club runs aimlessly down the street, hoping to find a miracle to help him. He stops at a street corner and spots his only hope, The J. Edgar Hoover Building.

_The X-Files. Fox Mulder._

With no hesitation the man runs across the street, not watching for other cars, and luckily for him it's so late that no one is out.

INT. J. EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING – CON'T

The man runs into the building, slipping on the clean floor and falling to the ground, and right at the feet of Assistant Director Walter Skinner.

SKINNER  
Sir, are you okay?

Skinner looks down at the man. The man looks up at him with pleading eyes.

MAN  
I'm Toby Walkens, I'm a former Super  
Buddy member, and I need to see Fox  
Mulder and the X-Files agents.  
(beat) Please, Skinner!

Off of Skinner's concerned look for this man...

CUT TO:

THE NEXT MORNING  
FEBRUARY 14TH, VALENTINE'S DAY

INT. A.D. BRAD FOLLMER'S OUTER OFFICE - 9 A.M.

Kim Cook is already at the office and is decorating the window with hearts cut out from red and pink construction paper. Brad walks in and gives her a friendly nod as he heads into his office.

BRAD  
(to Kim)  
Good Morning.

He enters his office, carrying in one hand his briefcase and in the other holding a hot cup of coffee. He places his coffee on his desk and his briefcase on the floor as he sits down.

KIM (O.S.)  
So I hear that John and Dana  
have a special night planned for  
Valentine's Day. (beat) Are you  
going up to New York to be with Monica, Sir?

BRAD  
Yeah...

Brad's thoughts are elsewhere right now as he notices a note on his desk.

BRAD'S POV:

The handwritten note, with Skinner's name signed at the end. Brad can't make out a single word of it.

BRAD  
(muttering to self)  
Damn doctor, chicken  
scratch-like handwriting.

Brad picks up the note and starts to read the writing. An exasperated expression washes over his face. He can barely manage to read the note, but can make out enough of it read that it has something to do with the case file underneath it. He puts down the note and presses the button on the intercom.

BRAD  
(to Kim)  
Can you please ask Agents Doggett  
and Krycek to come to my office please?

KIM COOK  
(filtered through intercom)  
Right away, sir.

CUT TO:

INT. BASEMENT OFFICE

We see Doggett reading over a report, we can see that he is frustrated as he looks over to the other desk to glare at his reason: Alex Krycek.

KRYCEK  
This is so boring!

DOGGETT  
Maybe you should write up a case report.

KRYCEK  
I can't be bothered now.  
I'll write it later.

Doggett shakes his head. He knows very well that Krycek won't write up the report which needs to be in soon. The phone on Doggett's desk rings. Krycek manages to pick it up before him.

KRYCEK  
Alex's palace of love.  
How may I pleasure you?

DOGGETT  
Give me that!

Doggett quickly snatches the phone away from Krycek. He gives him a dirty look before he places the phone to his ear.

DOGGETT  
X Files office.

KIM COOK  
(filtered from phone)  
A.D. Follmer wishes to see you and  
Agent Krycek in his office immediately.

Before Doggett has a chance to reply we hear the line go dead. After he places the phone back down he gives Krycek the I-hate-you look.

KRYCEK  
What did I do?

DOGGETT  
Just being you is enough.  
We've been called up to  
A.D. Follmer's office.

CUT TO:

INT. A.D. BRAD FOLLMER'S OFFICE

Doggett and Krycek sit in front of A.D. Follmer's desk. Doggett is waiting for Follmer to begin telling them the reason he called them to his office. Krycek is in a world of his own, thinking about how hot A.D. Follmer's secretary looked as he and Doggett walked in.

BRAD  
Thank you for coming. A.D. Skinner  
found a case for the two of you.  
(beat) This assignment requires you  
both to go undercover.

Brad hands a file to Doggett who opens it. His face visibly pales.

DOGGETT  
You have gotta be kidding me!

BRAD  
I'm not. This is a serious case.

KRYCEK  
What? Let me see the file!

Before John has time to even process his words, Krycek snatches the file from his hands.

KRYCEK  
(overly excited)  
This is my kinda case!  
When do we start!

Doggett places his head in his hands. This is going to be one long case.

BRAD  
You both begin tonight. (beat)  
I've asked Agent Mulder to help,  
he will be undercover as a customer.

KRYCEK  
(interrupting Brad)  
Oh man! I want that job! Can we swap!

BRAD  
(ignoring Krycek)  
Also Agent Scully will be in charge  
of forensic evidence and will be  
performing the autopsies on  
the victims.

John visibly tenses at the mention of Agent Scully, he scratches the back of his neck nervously. No one knew about their relationship and their plans for Valentines Day. Brad noticed, but didn't say anything about it.

BRAD  
Are you both clear on the case?  
(not waiting for an answer)  
You both need to go and see  
Agent Scully for the autopsy  
report of the first victim.  
She's expecting you. (beat)  
Okay Agents get to work.

Krycek stands up and is about to leave but Brad's voice stops him.

BRAD  
(in his no-nonsense tone)  
I expect you both to take this case  
seriously and not to be distracted  
by what goes on in the club.

KRYCEK  
(looking at him in disbelief)  
You expect us to go undercover in  
the most popular strip joint  
in D.C. and NOT be distracted?

Krycek begins laughing uncontrollably as he leaves.

We can still hear Krycek's laughter as the office door closes. John looks at Brad.

DOGGETT  
This is a serious case?

BRAD  
Yes and I received a note from the  
Director this morning confirming  
me it was an X File and to assign you  
and Agent Krycek to it.

KRYCEK  
(filtered through door)  
So hot stuff, wanna go to my  
office and I'll show you my love gun?

BRAD  
(looking at John with sympathy)  
Best of luck to you John.

Taking in a deep breath, John opens the door just in time to see Kim slap Krycek hard across the cheek.

DOGGETT  
Come on pervert,  
we have work to do.

John grabs Krycek by the arms and literally pulls him out of the office and away from the hot and annoyed looking secretary.

KRYCEK  
(shaking off Doggett's arm)  
Hey, watch the suit buddy!

DOGGETT  
(ignoring Krycek's attitude)  
We have to go to Agent Scully  
for the autopsy report.

CUT TO:

INT. AUTOPSY ROOM NO.2

We can see Scully pacing around the body as she reads through the report nervously. For the tenth time in the last five minutes she looks at the clock on the wall. Agent Doggett and Krycek are due to arrive any second.

SCULLY  
(mumbling to self)  
Just calm down.  
Everything will be fine.  
Act normal.

KRYCEK  
(O.S.)   
Hey Dana!

Scully visibly jumps back and lets out a little scream of surprise. She looks over at the door and sees Krycek and Doggett enter.

KRYCEK  
Sorry Dana. Didn't mean to  
make you jump. (looks at  
her suspiciously) You okay?

SCULLY  
(a little too quickly)  
I'm fine!  
(controlling herself)  
Now let's get down to business.

The three of them walk over to the autopsy table. Dana pulls back the sheet lying over the body.

The body has a stitched up Y-incision and looks very pale. Krycek's eyes bug as his stomach starts to feel uneasy. He quickly looks away, hoping Scully or Doggett do not notice him.

Scully gives a quick glance over to Krycek and sees that his mind is already starting to wander.

SCULLY  
(to Doggett)  
The first thing I noticed on  
the body were two small punctures  
to this man's neck. Right here.

She indicates to the man's neck.

SCULLY  
As far as I can tell, this is  
the only cause for death I  
can determine.

DOGGETT  
What caused it? And ice pick?

SCULLY  
Well, yes, and ice pick could do  
this kind of damage. But with my  
years on the X Files, I've seen  
similar causes of death like this.

DOGGETT  
And what were those caused by?

Scully looks at him hesitantly, knowing what he's going to think about this.

SCULLY  
Well, vampires.

DOGGETT  
(sceptically)   
Vampires? You believe that?

SCULLY  
I'm just stating what the evidence  
and my years points to, Agent Doggett.

As Dana explains everything she found from this victim, Krycek only half listened as he was thinking about how he will convince Mulder to swap jobs with him.

Scully hands Krycek the file.

SCULLY  
Here is the autopsy report in detail,  
and my support for my theory.

Krycek looks at the file for a second and then hands it to Doggett. Doggett takes it, knowing Krycek wasn't going to read it at any time.

DOGGETT  
Come on Agent Krycek.  
We need to go prepare for tonight.

KRYCEK  
(smiling sickly)  
Yes we do, Agent Doggett.

Krycek holds his head high in the air and walks out of the autopsy room. Doggett rolls his eyes, knowing Krycek hasn't the slightest clue what Dana was talking about. He turns to Scully.

DOGGETT  
Looks like dinner and a  
movie will have to be held  
off for some other time, huh?

Off of Scully's knowing look...

CUT TO:

EXT. KITTY KITTEN

It's dark outside. We see a truck pull up in front of a building. Out of the car emerges Krycek and John. Both are wearing casual clothes. They stop in front of the building and look up. We can now see they're standing in front of their undercover assignment. Kitty Kitten. The most popular strip joint in all of D.C.

DOGGETT  
(noticing Krycek's sickly smile)  
Remember Agent Krycek this  
is a SERIOUS case.

KRYCEK  
(not paying attention)  
Sure, fine, whatever.

John rolls his eyes as they enter the building. They walk through a long corridor, hearing music being filtered through speakers which are located on the ceiling. They enter a door at the end of the corridor and enter the club area.

DOGGETT  
(disgusted)   
Oh my God!

KRYCEK  
(turned on)  
Oh my sexy God!

A women wearing black leather hot pants and a black leather bra walks up to them.

LESLIE  
You two must be John and Alex.  
(holding out her hand to shake theirs)   
I'm Leslie, I own this club. It's a pleasure  
to meet you two face to face.

DOGGETT  
Nice to meet you.

KRYCEK  
(checking her out)  
The pleasure is ALL mine.

LESLIE  
(taking her hand away)  
Yes, I'm sure the pleasure is all yours.  
If you two go over to Chuck,  
he'll sort you guys out with  
uniform and instruct you guys further.

John and Krycek follow her directions over to the man she indicated was Chuck.

CHUCK  
Follow me and I'll show  
you to your lockers.

Neither John nor Krycek say a word. This guy is big. Huge! He definatley spends a lot of the time at the gym building his muscles up. It's very intimidating.

Chuck leads them into the locker room. Much to Krycek's pleasure, it's also shared with the women who work in the club. In front of him are women half naked dressing up for the night ahead.

CHUCK  
(indicating to two lockers)  
These are your two lockers.  
You'll find a uniform for each of you.  
Be back out in ten minutes and  
I'll sort you fellers out.

Chuck leaves them to change. John opens his locker and is relieved to find a pair of plain black trousers and a black T-shirt saying "Security" on the front. He isn't suprised to see it's covered in hearts, reminding him that it's Valentines day. A women wearing ONLY a thong opens the locker next to his.

THONG WOMEN  
You must be the new guy.  
(pulls him in for a big hug)  
Nice to meet you.

Once John is free from the hug he scratches the back of his neck nervously.

DOGGETT  
Nice to meet you.  
(holding out his hand)  
I'm John.

THONG WOMEN  
(shaking his hand)  
Rachel. (continues changing)  
But everyone calls me "Thong Thing"  
because... well I always wear thongs.

She finishes changing.

THONG WOMEN  
(leaving the locker room)  
See you guys out there!

John sits down as he controls himself. He knows he shouldn't feel slightly turned on, he's dating Dana and so has to control himself better. Krycek is standing there grinning at him.

KRYCEK  
(excitedly)   
I LOVE MY JOB!  
(looking down at John)  
I think she likes you!

DOGGETT  
(finishes changing)  
For once in your perverted life,  
get your mind out of the gutter!

KRYCEK  
Yeah, like that's ever gonna  
happen while in this place!

John starts walking out of the room, Krycek quickly finishes changing and follows him out. Once they find Chuck he tells them the rules. Most of them are fine, they're the rules anyone hears when starting any new job, until he tells them the last one that is.

CHUCK  
And most importantly, DO NOT  
be distracted by any of the girls.

KRYCEK  
What! (beat)You expect us to be  
surrounded by half naked women  
and not be distracted? Are you bleeping nuts!

CHUCK  
(looking Krycek up and down)  
You'll be on entrance duty tonight.

KRYCEK  
(beyond angered)  
WHAT!

CHUCK  
(to Doggett, ignoring Krycek)  
You'll be inside by the main stage area.

KRYCEK  
(complaining)   
This is completely unfair!

CHUCK  
(angry and demanding)  
Get outside now!  
Ralph will show you  
everything you need to do.

Krycek angrily does as he is told, mumbling some very hateful words in Russian as he walks outside. Chuck turns back to John.

CHUCK  
Follow me. You'll be by the main  
stage tonight. The rules  
are, if you see anyone get  
up on stage who isn't invited,  
you kick their ass out.

John keeps quiet, waiting for more instruction.

CHUCK  
Good luck.

And then he walks away leaving John with a confused look on his face. John takes on the tough stance, standing with a tough look on his face, the kind he has seen in the movies. Music starts playing and out from the curtain on the main stage, the one he was standing next to, the women he had met in the locker room comes out in a very sexy and skimpy outfit. John controls himself, not looking, only hearing the cheers and music.

CUT TO:

INT. A CORNER OF THE CLUB

Some of the security guards are whispering to each other. One of them indicates towards Mulder who is oblivious to his watchers.

GUARD 1  
I say we spike his drink.

GUARD 2  
I agree. He's only drinking  
orange juice! What a wimp!

GUARD 3  
Let's teach him a lesson!

They whisper to each other instructions and then go to their tasks.

MULDER POV:

Mulder is taking a sip of his orange juice. As he's undercover he's not allowed to consume any alcohol.

GUARD 2  
(stepping into his line of vision)  
Hey there buddy. How's it going?

Mulder sets his drink behind him on the bar.

MULDER  
Every things great. What's it  
like working in this place?  
Must be a blast!

GUARD 2  
It is definatley a blast.  
The girls are great and it's  
fun partying nearly every night.

MULDER  
I can imagine.

GUARD 2  
(giving him an evil smile)  
Probably not.  
(looking normal again)  
Well I better get back to work.  
I just wanted to make sure  
everything was to your satisfaction.

The guard walks away from Mulder and back to rejoin his fellow security guards. Mulder turns in his stool back to his drink and takes a sip.

Unbeknownst to Mulder, while his back had been turned, Guard 1 & 2 had poured Vodka into his drink. Mulder never even tastes the vodka as he continues to drink his "orange juice."

CUT TO:

EXT. FRONT OF CLUB - ONE HOUR LATER

Krycek is standing at the entrance, next to another man who is watching people as they go in.

KRYCEK  
This job sucks!  
I wanna go inside!

RALPH  
Well you can't. This  
is the job you will be  
doing from now on.

Krycek looks at him angrily as he takes a deep breath. It's like a light bulb as been turned on above his head, he gets an idea, a brilliant idea ... in his mind.

KRYCEK  
(turning to Ralph)  
I just have to go inside and  
use the little boys room.

Krycek goes inside, making sure to keep out of John's eye sight. He spots Mulder sitting at the bar taking a sip from a bottle of beer. Krycek goes and sits next to him.

KRYCEK  
Hey Mulder.

MULDER  
(sounding a bit drunk)  
Hey man! Isn't this a fun place!  
They have everything! (thoughtful)  
Except a disco ball.

KRYCEK  
Have you been drinking?

MULDER  
No, I've been a good little  
undercover agent and only  
drank orange juice.

KRYCEK  
(whispering)   
Whatever. Listen, I need your  
help. I need you to distract   
John for a few minutes.

MULDER  
(not realising Krycek hasn't said why)  
Sure! Anything I can do to  
help you out bestest bud!

DOGGETT POV:

He sees Mulder making his way over to him with a huge smile on his face.

DOGGETT  
(muttering to self)  
Oh great.

MULDER  
Hey Dog-man!  
How's it going?

DOGGETT  
It's going good.  
Shouldn't you be getting  
back to do your job?

MULDER  
I just wanted to come  
and say hello!

DOGGETT  
Well you said hello,  
so now you can...

He's cut short by a blow to the back of the head, someone in the shadows behind him pulls him into the back room. Mulder follows. A light switch is turned on to reveal Alex Krycek! And that he has pulled an unconscious John into a storage room.

KRYCEK  
Thanks Mulder. I owe you one!

They both step out of the storage and Krycek locks the door behind him.

KRYCEK  
Now. (takes off his work  
shirt) Let's go have some fun!

CUT TO:

INT. A.D. BRAD FOLLMER'S OFFICE

We see Brad sitting at his desk, he's concentrating hard on a report when the phone rings. He picks it up on the third ring.

FOLLMER  
(into phone)  
Follmer.

DOGGETT  
(filtered through phone)  
I think it was a big mistake putting  
me and Krycek on this case sir!

FOLLMER  
Why's that?

DOGGETT  
(filtered through phone)  
Because I think the son of a bitch  
knocked me out and locked  
me in a storage room!

FOLLMER  
Oh for the love of God!  
Well go find him and get him out  
of that club right now!

DOGGETT  
(filtered through phone)  
What if he won't listen?

FOLLMER  
I give you permission to kick  
his ass if necessary.

DOGGETT  
(filtered through phone)  
Gladly sir!

We hear filtered through the phone that John has hung up, Brad places his phone back down and rubs his head with his hands. He has a terrible headache. He knew Krycek would do something like this.

CUT TO:

INT. OUTSIDE THE STORAGE ROOM

We hear heavy bangs on the door, like someone trying to force it open when it's locked. The door breaks off it's hinges and reveals John rubbing his shoulder from slamming it into the door repeatedly. He then gets a look in his eyes which tells us he is mad!

CUT TO:

INT. MAIN CLUB AREA

Krycek is watching a women dancing in front of him.

KRYCEK  
Woo! Go baby!

She sits on his lap and starts grinding herself against him. His hands feel all over her and he places a twenty dollar note in the front of her underwear. All of a sudden she is pulled off of his lap and Krycek looks up to see a very angry John Doggett.

KRYCEK  
(nervous)   
Uh hey man.  
What's the problem?

DOGGETT  
In one word: You!

KRYCEK  
It was all Mulder's idea!  
He roped me into knocking you out!

DOGGETT  
(ordering)   
We have to go right now!

LESLIE (O.S.)  
I'm afraid we can't let you do that boys.

John and Krycek slowly turn around and see her and everyone else who works in the club staring at them. Their eyes glowing green and their fang teeth showing.

LESLIE  
We all just love you two so much.  
We want to see what you taste like!

KRYCEK  
(yelling)   
Every man for himself!

John and Krycek both try to make a run for it but are quickly overpowered and held down on one of the tables by the other security guards. Leslie walks over to John, she gets up on the table and straddles him.

LESLIE  
Don't worry John.  
You'll like working here  
for all of eternity.

KRYCEK  
(looking at Leslie)  
Wait a second! All of  
eternity working here?   
(beat) BITE ME! PLEASE!  
BITE ME! I WANT IT NOW!

LESLIE  
First John and then I'll bite you.

She leans down to Johns neck, her fangs ready to sink into his neck and just as John feels her breath on her neck the front door to the club opens

MULDER  
(oblivious as to what was going to happen)  
Hey everybody!

Mulder holds up a disco ball.

MULDER  
Look what I have!

He walks in between all of the people who are just standing there looking at him in disbelief that he isn't scared out of his mind. He jumps up on the centre table and hangs the disco ball from the ceiling.

LESLIE  
What are you doing!

MULDER  
Well this place has everything  
except for a disco ball.  
So I thought I'd go and get one for you.

He pulls out a flashlight and turns it on and shines it on the disco ball, the light reflecting everywhere as it spins.

MULDER  
See how cool it is?

LESLIE  
(in pain)   
No!

Around the three of them all of the vampire employees shriek in pain as the light hits them. They all explode in a million pieces. Covering the Agents in all kinds of things.

MULDER  
(confused)   
What just happened?

KRYCEK  
The entire club was vampires!  
Light kills vampires.

Mulder looks down at his torch and quickly switches it off and throws it over his shoulder. He looks at all the body pieces around him and his two friends. He looks up at John and Krycek with a hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar look on his face.

MULDER  
Ooops.

CUT TO:

INT. MARITA'S LIVING ROOM

Dana and Marita are sitting on the comfy couch in front of the TV watching a horror movie. When suddenly the movie is interrupted.

TV REPORTER  
We interrupt this movie for a news flash!  
An undercover FBI Agent saves his  
two fellow undercover Agents from  
certain doom tonight, as a  
strip club's dark secret is revealed.

The camera pans around to Mulder who is standing next to the reporter.

TV REPORTER  
Agent Mulder. Please tell us what happened.

MULDER  
Well my fellow Agents and I were assigned  
to solve the recent murders which  
all had connections back  
to this very popular club.   
Agents Doggett and Krycek were about to  
become the clubs next victims when  
I came in and stopped the murderers.

KRYCEK (O.S.)  
Hey Mulder get away from the reporter!  
No one wants to see you on their TV screens!

Krycek shoves Mulder out of the way and takes his place in front of the camera.

TV REPORTER  
(to camera)  
This is Agent Krycek who the  
heroic Agent Mulder saved  
from certain doom.

KRYCEK  
(pushing his way in front of the camera)  
Hey hey! No one saved me! I really saved  
the day! That's right all you foxy ladies   
watching! I'm the hero and so should be  
rewarded! I am all man and mucho! Any  
single women ... Scratch the single part out.   
Any sexy ladies looking for a good time,  
call me on 555-Sexy-God. And I will  
show all you lucky callers my Love Gun  
and may let you experience the pleasure of it.

Cookie dough flies onto the TV, hitting Krycek right in the nose.

SCULLY (O.S.)  
Nice shot, Marita.

MARITA (O.S.)  
I hate when he gets like this.

TV REPORTER  
Tune in at ten for the latest.

Krycek starts to check out the female reporter up and down.  
Dana and Marita look at each other in shock. Not quite believing what they just witnessed.

The phone rings and Dana reaches for it and answers.

SCULLY  
Hello.

FOLLMER  
(filtered through phone)  
You need to do an autopsy.  
Body parts from Mulder, Krycek and  
Doggett's assignment are on there way.

SCULLY  
Yes, sir.

She hangs up the phone with a sigh.

Off her annoyed look we...

FADE OUT:

THE END.


End file.
